You take care of us, Now it's our turn
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Leo sick, family help out...the usual...Just don't hide the cold from Donnie :) ONE-SHOT


**i am slowly recovering from a cold but that doesn't stop me from getting back into writing, I lose focus coz of school**

* * *

_"You are one sick little turtle" Leo smiled sadly as he helped Raph eat some soup April had prepared for them, donnie and Mikey were able to eat by themselves but Raph was worse off "Ya ya, I'll be back annoying the shell out of ya in no time" Raph grumbled as he let Leo feed him._

_It was winter in New Ywork and Mikey had dragged Raph and Donnie out. or a good old snowball fight without telling Leo or Splinter they were leaving, they had been out all night and in the morning Mikey and Raph were almost burning up. donnie had taken a warm shower before going to be but he was still hit by a cold as well, thou his were slightly mild compare to the other two._

_"This is why Donnie is the genius"_

_"Very funny"_

* * *

"Come on Donnie! He's our big bro toooo!" Mikey whined while Raph stood with his arms crossed over his chest, feeling his heart go cold each time the sound of coughing was heard from behind the closed door to Donnie's lab "He needs to rest Mikey so don't disturb him!"

"So it's fine for fearless to take care of us but we can't take care of him? I say this is the perfect time to repay him for what he has done to us all these years" Raph said and waited for Donnie and Mikey to understand what he just said, both nodding in agreement as they went to get some medicine and soup while Raph went to fill a bowl of cold water and then went to Leo's room. "Leo? You alive?"

"Barely, but I'm still breathing" The eldest smiled and sat up carefully "Sorry we gave you our cold..."

"Don't tell anyone...But I was already sick, it was mild at first but then i got to stressed and now it hit full blow...Don't worry about it" Leo said and patted Mikey's head and eat what he could before he went back to sleep, knowing Donnie he was going to skin Leo alive if he didn't rest. Mikey left the room with the empty tray and went to find Raph since Donnie would kill their big brother. Raph wasn't all that happy as well but he was more calm about it "Okay, we nurse Leo back to health then tell Donnie...At least he's resting" Raph said ad looked at Leo's door, he hated seeing his big brother so weak. He knew Leo wanted to be strong so that he could protect the family.

"Hey, you know what kind of chores Leo does?"

"Dude, how am i suppose to know? Ask Splinter!"

Splinter gave them a list on the chores and the brothers decided to pick three each...Because the list was LONG! Splinter decided to keep Leo occupied till they were done which would be at dinner time. He showed he son a few scrolls with steps that was about meditation and he knew Leo was a master at it...Possibly a higher level then Splinter was himself but he didn't want to admit it just yet. After about an hour however Leo missed his brothers and wanted to get out of bed to find them but Splinter insisted that he stayed. Almost as if they had heard the order the three younger turtles enter then room and reported that the chores had been done.

Leo's mouth was hanging in shock as they counted up everything they had done in just a few hours when they normally would moved their tails an inch "You guys scare me sometimes" He declared and chuckled when he got rib rushed by Mikey "you feeling better bro?"

"A little...You guys don't have to return the favor when ever I do something for yo-"

"That's the thing Leo...We return it cause we want to" Donnie said and then slapped Leo in the back head "And don't you ever try to hide a cold again until it hit full force!" Leo smiled sheepishly and confirmed that the message had gone through.

* * *

**i have been working on this for so long that i posted it up as it is right now, i got 2 more to post up as well -_-' **

**also i've been working on a chapter fic that is combined with the 3 pictures of Sari Sumdac (Trnasformers: Animated) that i have posted up on deviantart, they kinda show the slow healing process after she's been injured badly :) stay tuned if you wanna have a look at it**


End file.
